Diamond Dogs' Soviet informant
In 1984, a Soviet informant gathered intelligence for the mercenary company Diamond Dogs. After the events of Skull Face's death during the Phantom Pain Incident, Diamond Dogs' informant investigated the existence of the "extraordinaries" (specifically, the Third Child and the Man on Fire) on Ocelot's orders, largely to provide closure to the organization due to some remaining questions regarding Skull Face's plans. The investigation ultimately uncovered that they had been related to top-secret research conducted by the Kremlin, as well as several other details, including why they were active and how they had been responsible for XOF's attack on Big Boss in Cyprus.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Cassette tapes > Info > Informants Report The informant's actions eventually caught the attention of KGB Directorate S. Anticipating the possibility that he would be killed, the informant managed to hide what he had uncovered in a film canister and placed it in Spugmay Keep, Northern Kabul, Afghanistan. Just before his death, he also sent a VI to Diamond Dogs of its location, although the transmission was cut off part-way through. Diamond Dogs worked to fix up the VI, but received word that a Spetsnaz unit had been sent to retrieve the canister, and hurriedly dispatched Venom Snake to find it first.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 38: Extraordinary briefing tape Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: Boss, we need you to get back a film canister one of our informants hid in the field. He was working under my orders to investigate the "extraordinaries" that showed up in Cyprus. The Man on Fire and the floating boy that keep showing up where they're not welcome. Apparently they were the subjects of some top-secret research conducted by the Kremlin. Unfortunately, that meant our informant drew the attention of the KGB's Directorate S, and they took him out before we could make contact. The good news is he placed a report in a film canister and hid it somewhere in Spugmay Keep. Just before he died, he transmitted VI of the hiding place to us, but the data was cut off partway though. The image is far from clear, but it might provide the clue you need. We'll be analyzing the data further to try to clear it up. For now, get to Spugmay Keep. The KGB have already dispatched a Spetsnaz squad to retrieve that film canister and cover the whole thing up. Boss, there's no time to waste. Head to Spugmay Keep and use the VI as a clue and retrieve the target. Why was Sahelanthropus mobile...? How were the Man on Fire and that kid connected to Skull Face's plan...? If we can just get that report, we can blow it all wide open. Then we can shake off the last remnants of Skull Face, the phantoms he left behind.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 38: Extraordinary intel commentary 1: Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: We're working on analyzing the data, but there is no time to wait. It is paramount you retrieve the target before the enemy does. Mission 38: Extraordinary intel commentary 2: Revolver "Shalashaska" Ocelot: Look for terrain that matches the VI. The target has to be hidden there. Snake was ultimately able to retrieve the canister before the KGB could locate it, with Ocelot debriefing Snake on the informant's findings upon decoding the report. Behind the scenes The informant is a character mentioned in Mission 38: Extraordinary in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Although he isn't actually seen due to his death prior to the mission, he is nonetheless an important character in the mission due to his being the reason the mission needed to be conducted. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (mentioned) Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Soviets Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Spies Category:Russians